


《以下犯上》

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 虫铁。虫A铁O。非典型ABO，成年之时Alpha发情。





	《以下犯上》

　　数不清是第多少次看这道题目却仍旧压根没把它看进去，每一个单词他都看得懂，每一个条件他都在下面划了线，他却连个等式都写不出来。这种题目他本该可以直接心算得出答案的。   
　　已经让Friday把温度下调了很多度，热却没有一点消退的意思。Peter烦躁的扯开衬衫，力道没控制好扣子崩掉了几颗。机器人滑过来清理它们，Friday适时提醒道：“Peter。”   
　　“怎么了？”Peter起身站在风口前面，凉气携着热力混合成室温，而热力的产生速度明显的比风速快了不少。   
　　热。不可忽视的热。压制不下的热。他深呼吸一口气想让Friday再把温度调低一点。  
　　 “监测器显示你的信息素浓度上升并维持在一个很高的水平。恭喜你成年了。”Friday接着询问道：“需要抑制剂吗？”   
　　“不用。”Peter下意识回答道。他愣了一会反应过来接着道：“现在不用。但是...还是准备着吧。”Mr.Stark今晚有个宴会，但他提起过他讨厌宴会举办者，他今晚起码能在十二点前回来。   
　　也就是说...。Peter回头看了一眼时钟。   
　　他还要忍上三个小时，然后接受他的仲裁者的宣判。  
　　只不过三个小时罢了。Peter关上台灯，他爬上床抱住自己的钢铁侠等身抱枕。他已经等了很久了，不缺这一点点时间。   
　　虽然一想到Mr.Stark他就觉得自己忍不住了。   
　　   
　　身下热度一阵接一阵的往上涌，他头脑昏昏沉沉。他在翻涌的异样情潮中沉浮，欲囍望有了形状舔舐着他的身体，毒随着它的动作侵入他的大脑。他仿佛觉得自己就是欲囍望的化身了，他有了兽形，渴求着他的饲主施舍些什么缓解他的痛苦。   
　　而他的饲主对他的痛苦浑然不觉——他命令过Friday不准告诉Tony的。   
　　摇尾乞怜。装出一副可怜样。小奶狗Peter·Parker需要主人的爱抚。   
　　攻城略地。将目的隐藏起来。小狼狗Peter·Parker将主人拆吃入腹。   
　　他隐藏这份心思隐藏的极深。日复一日小心谨慎，滴水不漏。Tony在他身边的每分每秒都能让他缴械投降，他只得每分每秒提醒自己不要露出破绽让Tony发现。   
　　Tony何等的聪明。情场高手，花花公子。Peter情愿他是难得糊涂没发现，也不愿他是装着没发现。   
　　他从九岁喜欢到现在的人，只需一个眼神、一个笑就能逼的他发了狂。他早已将他刻进自己的心里，融入血液，生长在筋肉里，成为构建他身体的骨骼。  
　　太过珍视所以不敢动手，害怕已经拥有的也要失去。Peter陪着Tony，他是留下来陪在Tony身边的唯一一人。Tony信任他，他们亲密无间，所以他这么久以来都不敢逾越雷池半步。   
　　这样已经很好了。真的很好了。他只是友好的邻居蜘蛛侠，现在却能与人人都爱的钢铁侠住在同一屋檐下。人都是贪心的，即便是超级英雄也不例外。得到了最高权限，得到了信任，他便想要更多。   
　　想要不属于朋友、不属于家人、不属于战友的那方面。   
　　他装着自己只是一个钢铁侠的迷弟，一个有许多钢铁侠周边的狂热迷弟。他眼睛发亮的盯着Tony，小孩子撒娇一般的抱着他，在满屋子周边被发现后面红耳赤支支吾吾...   
　　可有哪个迷弟会在夜深人静的时候，抱着他的抱枕，喊着他的名字，想象着他在自己身下的样子自渎？   
　　他真的快忍不下去了。   
　　内心滚烫炽热的情感就像岩浆，他是一座蓄势待发的火山，只等爆发的那一天，席卷一切，将所有东西烧个精光。   
　　还好，他可以不用忍了。   
　　   
　　三个小时却是意料之外的难熬。Peter本以为忍了这么久自己已经深谙隐忍之道，结果在抱上抱枕的第一刻他小腹压下去固定在一个范围内燃烧的火便活了过来。火焰烧的猛烈，直叫他脑子里一时全是怎样侵犯Tony的臆想，若是Tony此刻真的在他身下，定是已经被翻来覆去里里外外花样百出的折腾了个千百遍。   
　　火舌舔吻过他的眼，于是他眸子里烧起了火焰；火舌舔吻过他的喉咙，于是他渴求着液体的湿润；火舌舔吻过他的头脑，于是他的隐忍全被当做了燃料烧的灰都不剩；火舌舔吻过他的下身，于是他肿胀的几乎要炸开。   
　　他决不能让这样的自己将Tony也一并烧毁。Peter将脸贴在被子上艰难的让自己稍稍凉了一点， 接着他撑着床把自己拉起来，跌跌撞撞塞进浴室。   
　　他在冷水下冲了半个小时却一点用也没有。墙上的光屏显示着时间，他看着上面的数字一点点变大，最终他索性放弃，拧上水龙头摇摇晃晃摔进Tony床里。   
　　发情不是春药，哪是冲冲凉水就能缓解的。他笑自己傻。   
　　Tony的气息一瞬间包裹着他，他下面被刺激的越发滚烫。就这一次...。他想。万一被拒绝了他也好日后留个念想。他面朝着Tony的枕头，陷进Tony味道的海洋中深深呼吸着。往日他借着年轻人向年长一些的人撒娇的噱头将Tony揽在怀里时也闻到过，只是这一次他要干的事当着Tony的面可没法干。   
　　攥着Tony的被子裹住自己的性器，Peter快速撸动起来。被子起初是凉的，后来摩擦着热了带上了温度，Peter恍惚间几乎要觉得是Tony的手在握着自己。   
　　他似乎不该闻着Tony的味道自慰的。以往性别还未显现时闻到Tony的味道还是能够控制住自己的，现下性别觉醒又处于按捺着欲火的发情期，Peter简直想冲出门冲到宴会，在会场上当着所有宾客的面把Tony草的死去活来。   
　　他更想被别的地方包裹住。   
　　Tony的嘴。微笑时唇角上翘，大笑时露出牙齿，唇红齿白勾人一亲芳泽。事态严峻时抿紧嘴唇，让Peter想吻上去告诉他自己在。憋笑时嘴角一抽一抽，偏偏脸上还装模作样正经着神色。吃甜甜圈时上唇沾了糖粉，他满不在乎探舌舔去，让Peter想上前一步逮着他的舌头缠弄。   
　　Tony吃香蕉的时候。腮帮子因为一口将香蕉头部含进去而鼓起，这幅场景只需要那么一眼Peter就可以用来撸上一段时间。比如此刻用来意淫是再好不过。   
　　Peter想象着Tony为自己口交。他含着自己的性器努力吞入，吞吞吐吐之间粗壮巨物分开两瓣软唇，显出色差也便显出淫靡。舌头顺着柱身一路舔吻向下，含住颗软蛋吮吸。Tony也许会促狭的让牙齿划到他一下，也许会用灵巧的舌尖戏弄顶端上那个小孔。但没关系，到最后他会给他应有的惩罚。   
　　他会欺负他，欺负的他用后面出了精，欺负的他眼里含了泪水，欺负的他喊着自己的名字意乱情迷。   
　　长久以来积压着欲念，小狼狗若是得了应允，定要欺负的Tony不识得身体里的东西是一根还是两根。   
　　不够。性器已经发紫，硬的疼。Peter却怎样都没法射出，无论给予自己什么样的刺激。   
　　Peter在欲海中沉沉浮浮，唯有Tony是他的岸，是那根救命稻草。   
　　他需要Tony。   
　　   
　　“欢迎回来，Boss。”在天堂与地狱的交界线间苦苦挣扎时Peter突然听到Friday的声音。Tony回来了，三个小时熬出头了。他下了床摸过去，在Tony一声“Peter——”没喊完时就从背后抱住了他。   
　　Tony一回来就闻到了Alpha的信息素——Peter的。Peter成年了。这个想法刚滑过去他就本能的感觉到了危险。   
　　Peter对自己的感情Tony是知道的。他本应该将事情摆上台面告诉Peter不行，可是他说不出口。   
　　看着Peter的眼睛，感受着Peter的存在，被Peter的温柔整日包裹着，他说不出口。   
　　这样很危险，Tony知道。但他就是说不出口。   
　　他只能将这件事努力拖延，用各种理由告诉自己现在不能讲。于是一拖再拖拖到最后，拖到现在，他知道自己已经陷下去了。   
　　那么...   
　　他下意识的喊了Peter。没喊完他就被让他混乱的源头紧紧抱住，接着他开口想要说话，一个音节都没吐出就被Peter搭着下巴将头转过去接着被吻住唇，Peter将他的裤子拉到屁股下方一点，就迫不及待的插进他臀缝间抽插。   
　　滚烫的热度让Tony忍不住的发颤，他庆幸着Peter没有按着他直接真刀实枪的上阵。他早就想到会有这么一天了，现在到了这一天，他竟是想好了该怎么办。   
　　“Peter。”被Peter在自己股间的动作感染，Tony一边与Peter接吻一边撸动自己的性器。他腰身有些发软，Peter搂着他的腰没让他倒下去。Peter努力控制着信息素但是他的信息素极其欢快的往Tony身上缠，他们的信息素快速交融在一起，将一切都说明了。   
　　“Mr.Stark，我喜欢你。”Peter蹭着他，长篇告白还没开始就被打断，Tony抬头亲了他一下。   
　　“表白明天在做。”Tony喘着气笑起来，“现在，先把正事解决了。”“Mr.Stark！！”Peter惊喜的看着他，被欲望加深了颜色的眼睛直直盯着他。“嗯。”Tony给予回应。   
　　Peter在Tony腿间泄了一次，然后Peter猛地将Tony抱起往床上走。Peter将他压在床上直截了当的扒了Tony的裤子，却没管他的上衣。   
　　就着先前在腿间留下的精液Peter将手指探进Tony穴内。Omega已经做好了准备，只等待Alpha的进入。Peter于是撤了手指将自己抵在入口。   
　　“我爱你。”   
　　   
　　这么久以来的隐忍一下爆发，再加以发情的加持，Peter直逼的Tony被弄的流了泪。掐紧了腰毫不留情大力抽插进出，性器粗暴的摩擦过穴道顶入深处。   
　　Tony早被弄的也发了情。甜腻的信息素与Peter的信息素交织，却是别样的催情。   
　　水声阵阵，随着每一下进出清晰的响在房间里。呼吸声沉重，伴以Tony被顶到了地方不可遏制的惊叫，分外和谐。   
　　Peter控制不住自己。他被tony紧紧包裹着吮吸，抽出时他挽留着自己，插入时他欢快的缠上来，万般配合，缠绵悱恻。   
　　Peter亲吻着Tony，与身下狂暴动作不同的温柔遣眷。从眉毛到眼睛，他的睫毛颤抖着，泛着星光的眼睛蒙着水雾，眼角挂着的是情欲染上的绯红。从鼻子到嘴唇，他嘴唇被Peter吮吻的红肿，启唇微张辅助呼吸。从下巴到脖颈，他在他脖子上留下一串印子，他不在乎这有可能会被人看见。从锁骨到胸前，他含住他胸前乳头吮吸轻咬，直到Tony将另一边往他这边蹭才放过已经充血肿胀的这一粒。   
　　他从没看过那种动作片，干下这一切不过是无师自通。他打下自己的印记，独占欲得到满足。   
　　片刻不停的入侵，他攻城略地，只恨不得将Tony吃下去与自己融为一体才好。将Tony弄的泄了两次精他才他有了要泄出的意思，他加快速度抽插十数下才在他体内泄出。   
　　Tony只觉得自己怕是要被草死在这张床上。Peter只停下来一会就又精神满满精力充沛，这一番抽插到了中段Peter探到了Tony体内那隐秘的入口。   
　　“Tony，我...”他想进去。得知自己是Alpha他只为一个事情开心，那就是他可以标记Tony，从此Tony独属于他一个人。  
　　Peter用自己艰难的隐忍迫使他同意。Tony一整颗心都是软的。若是Peter，也不是...不可以。   
　　他抬头给了Peter一个意味着同意的亲吻。   
　　   
　　“Tony需要请一天的假。”Peter站在Pepper身前开口道。这一脸得到了某种满足的意气风发，Pepper想不知道都难。   
　　何况他脖子上有痕迹，信息素里有Tony的味道。   
　　Pepper走之后Peter端着粥走到Tony床前。喂粥时闻到Tony身上除了Tony自己的信息素之外还有自己的，Peter心里简直要炸开。   
　　心里装着的全是Tony，心里满溢的全是对他的喜欢。   
　　Peter低头亲吻着Tony，良久吻毕。   
　　“我爱你。”   
　　“我也是。”   
　　他以下犯上，多年爱恋终于得到他想要的回应。　　   
　　   
　　   
　　   
　　   
\-----[END]

**Author's Note:**

> 字数：4485  
> *111Fo贺文。  
> *实在太喜欢以下犯上的感觉了^q^。   
> *OOC致歉。写的太爽了，这样的peter简直不能太好。   
> *年下小狼狗。真美好。


End file.
